


Parkour Master

by HarmonizingHollstein



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Parkour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonizingHollstein/pseuds/HarmonizingHollstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She seems a little uptight for Emma's liking, but she's definitely pissed about her window and Emma only has twenty bucks to her name, so flirting it is.</p><p>Plus she's kinda hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parkour Master

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a list of AU prompts on tumblr. This is my first fanfic so feel free to leave suggestions.

So, today is pretty much the worst day ever. First, she wakes up with a massive hangover that would have even Neal rolling around in pain. Then, August decides he has the right to take her car whenever he feels like just because he has a "hot lead" or whatever, leaving Emma stuck listening to Mary Margaret blabbing about her latest date with David for three hours. As adorable as the two of them are, it's still pretty nauseating hearing her friend gush about true love. Now, because Ruby and Mulan kicked her out of the apartment so they could have a double date night with their girlfriends, she's stuck spending the night drinking her youth away with Killian. As far as drinking buddies go, he's not too bad, as long as he keeps his hands to himself.

"I dare you to run around the block naked."

Oh yeah, she had somehow let Killian convince her to play a game of dare and as usual he was trying to get her out of her clothes.

"Psh, like I'm really going to do that in front of you." She yanks the bottle of rum from his hand and takes a swig. "Pick another one pirate."

Killian scowls at his nickname. "I only wore the patch for a week."

"Oh stop being a baby about it Captain, you're wasting time."

Killian sends her a glare, "Fine then, I dare you to parkour over that building-"

"Ha, easy.  You know I'm the master of parkour."

"-faster than I can run around the block to the other side."

Well damn.  It's true, Emma is the master of parkour, but Killian is fast, like Flash fast.  Emma takes a second to look at the building next to them.  It's only about ten stories tall and the block is pretty big.  If she hurries she might be able to beat him.

"Okay, no problem we'll start on thr-," before she can finish her sentence Killian has already taken off.

_Damn, pirate._

Not wanting the shame of losing, Emma begins her descent over the building.  Just when she is about to make the jump to the roof, her hand slips and she finds herself on her back surrounded by glass. After a moment, a light is turned on and voice calls out.

"I'm armed and not afraid to hurt a thief, so you better come out with your hands raised."

Not wanting to annoy the person whose home she unintentionally broke into, Emma sheepishly raises her hands above her head and stands from her spot behind the couch.  The owner of the voice has a book in her hand, a glare that could make the nastiest criminal cry, and sort of a regal look to her.

"Who are you and why are you in my apartment?"

"Um, I'm Emma and I accidentally parkoured into your apartment." Emma gives her best sorry smile and a little shrug.

She raises a perfect eyebrow and lowers her book, "Accidentally parkoured into my apartment?  What are you a teenaged boy?  I hope you know you are paying for the damages."

Emma doesn't know how much windows cost to replace, but she does know the amount of money in her bank account and panic settles in.

"Well calm down for a sec, maybe me being here is a sign."

Another glare is sent her way. "A sign. What kind of sign?  A sign that I need to move out of this crappy neighborhood?"

She seems a little uptight for Emma's liking, but she's definitely pissed about her window and Emma only has twenty bucks to her name, so flirting it is.

Plus she's kinda hot.

"Well sweetheart, I think it might be a sign that you and I are supposed to be in each others lives." Emma gives her signature smirk that works on all the ladies and throws in a wink for precaution.

The stranger looks at her in total disbelief.

"Are you really flirting with me.  You just broke my window.  You invaded my home and now your flirting."

As scary as her tone is, Emma is determined to make it out of this situation alive and debt free.

"I'm just saying, what are the chances of the master of parkour messing up and flying through your window.  Pretty low if you ask me.  It must be fate."

"Did you seriously just refer to yourself as the master of parkour."

"Well, yeah."

She's laughing.  This strange woman who, just seconds ago, was threatening Emma is now clutching her sides laughing.

 _Rude_.

"Oh my gosh,  I can't believe I was threatening a mentally ill person."

_Double rude._

"Excuse me, I'm not mentally ill."

"You just referred to yourself as the master of parkour.  You must be mental."

"I'm not.  I really am the master."

"You just busted through my window."

"My hand slipped."

"Does it slip often?"

"No, it was a one time thing."

"Do you say that often?"

"You know what I don't have to put up with this."  Emma huffs and crosses her arms.

"No need to be so defensive, I was just pointing out the facts."

Emma glares, "Sometimes the facts aren't what they seem."

The woman smiles.

"I suppose they aren't."

It's nice.

"I'll tell you what Emma, since I had a good time laughing at you, why don't we just call it even?"

Emma can't believe it.  She's getting away scott free.

"But, I broke your window."

_Don't open your big mouth now._

She shrugs, "Worst things have happened."

"Yeah, but I still feel bad about it."

_Oh my god stop talking._

"Trust me, it's fine."

"Can't I do something to make it up to you."

_Seriously, shut up._

The woman smiles again, "Okay Emma, if you want to make it up to me, meet me here tomorrow at twelve.  You can buy me lunch."

Emma can't believe it.  She doesn't have to pay for the window and she gets to take this bombshell out.

"Deal, um," Emma pauses.

"Regina."

_Nice._

"Regina.  I'll be here tomorrow at twelve Regina."

As she walks out of the building to a smug Killian, Emma can't find the will to care about his gloating _._

She just won the ultimate prize.

 


End file.
